metajetsfandomcom-20200213-history
Viper
Viper is a major antagonist in the series. He is the most powerful agent under command of General Raven. Personality Despite being extremely cold, ruthless, and uncaring, he does have a sense of honour, and is willing to swallow his pride for his life, the latter shown when he agreed to team up with Johnny Miller, and the former when he lied to General Raven after Flygirl saved his life. He also has a lot of common sense, often putting even the General in his place by outsmarting or outtalking him. He has shown to be skeptical as seen when he thought that the General's super weapon wouldn't work, even though he was proven wrong: he doesn't seem to care if he is wrong, and is even willing to accept it. He also later screached Raven in the same episode about believing isn't enough and that he can't continue to gamble his men even if what he seeks is all powerful. He also seems to want to take over Blackcloud from Raven, and is willing to put up with the latter's antics until his time comes. He also seems to know when he is outmatched having retreated from the Metajets on a four-on-one assult several times. Relationships Blackcloud Flygirl Flygirl seems to hold much respect towards Viper for his prowess in piloting, and even went as far to save his life when he was inside a warp that was about to collapse on itself. In return he confirmed that the scientist remained on the island and was destroyed along with it, however, the scientist was in fact saved by Metajets. Flygirl thanked him, and they appear to be on better terms now. Crusher They seem to be on good terms. Crusher seems to respect Viper and follows his orders on a mission. Raven Viper and Raven seem to have a love/hate relationship. Raven seems to consider Viper as an invaluable henchman, as seen when he claims that Viper would've done a better job of an incomplete mission. Viper seems to hold little loyality to Raven and Blackcloud possibly due to them always failing on missions, and hinting that he may have had a personal reason for joining. He occassionaly appears to be sceptical towards Raven and his ideas, as seen when Viper doubted an ancient, weapon, despite the fact that in the end it worked. In the series finale, viper along with fly girl and crusher, didbanded from raven becoming the two's new general. Trivia *Many fans speculate that he is possibly Johnny's fathers. * Viper appears to be the most mysterious character in Metajets. No one has ever seen underneath his mask. Metajets see him as a threat, with George Strong stating that Viper (indirectly) is the most dangerous member of Blackcloud. * It is heavily hinted that Viper has some sort of past with Metajets and Raven, possibly the 1st Blackcloud War. * He seems to hide his face for a reason. * The codename "Viper" is based on his cold and ruthless way in battle. * His voice is electronically altered. * In T''he Brave and the Cold,'' Viper participates in the Diablo Derby (a flying event with no rules and only a single tank of gas) as Bjorn Grimstad. He is described as a man with "fire in his eyes and ice water pumping through his veins" by a fellow participant. Category:Characters